


i'll fucking digest you, one kiss at a time

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Edging, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Penetrative Sex, Praise Kink, actually fell asleep at the end so its a little rushed, dubiously trans kaneki, hope its still coherent, its not really mentioned but im sure its clear, mods are asleep time to post submissive tsuki, ok its 8 am ive been up all night im just stting it free, only a little, you can tell where i got really tired of writing this sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kaneki's back bent like a bow, and tsukiyama could cry over how beautiful he was





	i'll fucking digest you, one kiss at a time

**Author's Note:**

> didnt do much editing bc i have a concussion and staring at my laptop screen made my head hurt enough lmao 
> 
> that being said please correct my grammar and shit if you feel inclined i dont mind it at all

If asked, Kaneki couldn’t really give a direct answer for how he ended up in the situation he was in. Warnings and common sense were set aside when he thought about and eventually agreed to spend another evening alone with Tsukiyama. His rationale was that he was much more capable than he was every time before, and should it come down to getting away, he’d be able to do so unscathed. Besides, after being abandoned, Tsukiyama wasn’t one to push his luck when it came to Kaneki. All in all, it seemed like a safe and relatively harmless decision that could even have a positive affect in the future. So he went. 

The invitation was low commitment, just a request for Kaneki to let Tsukiyama play the piano for him. In the back of his mind, he thought it was kind of cute how much he sought to impress. Whether he’d admit it or not, the thought was part of Kaneki’s motivation to comply with the request. 

The song Tsukiyama was so eager to show off was played without flaw, filling the empty room with echoed whispers of the drawn out notes. It was clear, without much thought needed, that he’d practiced it enough to be confident and that playing it paid him a great deal of happiness. Kaneki had no clue if he should stand or sit, so he settled to sit on the opposite side of the piano bench. His eyes fixed on Tsukiyama’s long fingers pressing the keys so carefully it must have taken every bit of focus in his body. It would certainly explain his lack of drooling over their close quarters. When the song ended, Tsukiyama thrust his arms out in a flourish, narrowly missing Kaneki’s head.

“I didn’t know you played piano for anything but dramatic flair.” Kaneki smiled with warmth, laying a hand on Tsukiyama’s arm, “You play well, you know.”

Of course Tsukiyama knew he played well, however the praise was akin to nectar, as was the friendly touch. He let his head tilt and eyes shine with pride when he leaned into Kaneki’s hand, behaving like a touch-starved cat. For the second time that day, Kaneki was met with the bizarre thought that Tsukiyama was absolutely adorable for a cold-blooded predator once driven mad with the desire to eat him slowly and intimately. It led him down a path he seldom wanted to think of when trying to reforge the bond they’d formed, so he banished it for the time being.

“So what was it called?” He didn’t take his hand away, but turned his head away to peer at the grand piano instead.

“What was what called?” Tsukiyama sounded awestruck, though Kaneki couldn’t imagine why.

“The song. It was gorgeous, what’s it called?” 

“Oh!” He shook his head to clear it, “Lamentoso; it’s a dirge, originally on the violin, about losing someone dear to you in both body and mind. I suppose my intentions to play it for you aren’t very subtle, are they?”

He was embarrassed, and Kaneki was having a very hard time keeping his face neutral, eventually cracking another smile, “Did you learn it just for me?”

“What if I told you I did learn it all for you, mon cher?” Tsukiyama tried to ignore the flush that came to his face, “Would that make you happy?”

“It might,” Kaneki stood from the bench, trailing his fingers over Tsukiyama’s shoulder as he walked behind him, “However, I asked a ‘yes or no’ question, and you didn’t give me an answer. Should I ask again?” 

“Yes.” There was no resistance in his answer. 

“Yes, I should ask again?”

“Yes, I learned to play Lamentoso for you.” 

Kaneki smirked, teeth a mere inch away from the shell of Tsukiyama’s ear, “No cutesy nickname this time?”

If he ignored the obvious shiver that crept down Tsukiyama’s spine, he’d be a fucking idiot. Instead he relished it, using two fingers to turn Tsukiyama’s head enough to make eye contact. It was no surprise to him that the flush of color that had previously been nearly invisible to the naked eye had surfaced to a soft pink. In contrast with the color of his hair, it stood out more, tugging unusually at Kaneki’s heartstrings.

So, naturally, he kissed Tsukiyama, sliding the hand holding his chin in place to cup his cheek with a tenderness he was a touch numb to. Tsukiyama reciprocated with such desperation and feeling it was shocking enough to make Kaneki pull back. From his throat came the most pathetic and needy sound Kaneki had ever heard, so he kissed him again out of pity. And again and again. He kissed Tsukiyama until his chest hurt from holding his breath.

Did Kaneki know why he was indulging Tsukiyama so much? No. It provided a heat in his gut he hadn’t felt in so long, and his reactions to every bit of affection Kaneki had to offer were so satisfying, it almost hurt to stop. He had to breathe, though, and satiated his need to stay in control by pushing Tsukiyama’s head far enough back to go in on his neck, more teeth than anything else. He’d feel bad if not for the keening it earned him. 

When Kaneki stepped back, there was a ring of garish bruises around the collar of Tsukiyama’s shirt. Tsukiyama himself was so breathless he could hardly keep his grip on Kaneki’s sleeve, mumbling for him to please come back. He didn’t, instead pulling free of his grip and wandering across the room in the direction of both the bed and the window, shedding his jacket along the way as if Tsukiyama needed an invitation to follow like an orphaned puppy.

When he was forced to choose between the bed and window, he chose the window, cocking his hip against the table holding the curtains out of the way. Kaneki watched closely as Tsukiyama approached him in the reflection on the window, eyes fixing on his fingers working the top three buttons of his shirt. When he was within arm’s reach, he turned to partially face him, watching with utmost interest. And he did not disappoint, coming in for yet another kiss without permission. Kaneki would have to scold him for that later.

Until that time came, however, he rose onto the balls of his feet to repair the odd angle of his neck and allowed Tsukiyama his fun. Were he to be completely honest and open, the feeling of hands memorizing the curve of his spine and jut of his hip bones was a pleasant one. Just as lovely, Tsukiyama was outrageously giving with his kisses, parting his lips and groaning at the sensation of Kaneki’s exploration of his mouth. He tasted nicer than expected, and offered the sweetest little sounds when their tongues brushed. 

Good things must end, and Kaneki was always one to end them, separating their mouths- he accepted only one gentle kiss when Tsukiyama followed his descent to his natural height. Leaving his arms looped loosely around his neck, Kaneki took in his kiss swollen lips and dilated pupils. He was heart-stopping.

“Your knees may hurt less if you kneel down on your own,” He murmured, retracting his arms in favor of unbuttoning his jeans.

Tsukiyama dropped to his knees with such speed it had to have hurt him. Perhaps Kaneki would have worried if his hands weren’t shoved aside and his striptease cut short. It appeared Tsukiyama was not a patient man, and Kaneki’s jeans and underwear were a direct offense in his eyes. Luckily he was free of them before either of them grew angry.

“You know, your neighbors can probably see you prostrating yourself before me if they squint at your windows hard enough.” Kaneki noted, reclining against the edge of the table as his bare leg draped lazily over Tsukiyama’s shoulder.

“I couldn’t care less if I tried my very best, mon cher,” Tsukiyama’s mouth formed the words, and Kaneki’s eyes caught on his teeth, mind full of memories of nearly being eaten by him.

“Better get to work before you start to, then,” Kaneki had no clue why he was putting himself in such a needlessly vulnerable position. 

In opposition of his prior intentions, as if hearing his unpleasant thoughts, Tsukiyama was all tongue and lips between Kaneki’s thighs, cherishing him like a precious delicacy. His fingertips laid quick succession bruises along the seam of Kaneki’s leg and hip, fingernails biting every so slightly into the skin. Rather than hurt, the pressure was damn near heavenly, lighting a fire in Kaneki’s veins and piling extra jolts of pleasure atop the gentle euphoria he was already experiencing. His eyes fell shut, and he pressed down into Tsukiyama’s mouth only to feel his fingers tighten. Kaneki had never felt pleasure so intimate. At a point it became too much, and to take the satisfaction of getting him off so quickly away from Tsukiyama, he tugged on his hair until he moved back.

“Had I know your mouth was good for something other than talking my ear off, I would have made you shut up months ago.” The words were mindless and, at best, a filthy lie, but hell if they didn’t do something to Tsukiyama. 

“I can certainly keep going,” He wanted so badly to keep going, it was clear by the tremble in his voice, “I can make you feel so good, sweet Kaneki.”

“At least spare my back,” Swinging his leg to the floor and nudging Tsukiyama out of his space with his knee, Kaneki strode towards the bed, “Let’s just hope your mattress is soft.”

Tsukiyama sat on the floor a moment, seemingly drunk off the taste of Kaneki before getting to his feet in the most ungraceful way possible. As Kaneki got comfy against the surplus of pillows, he crossed his ankles and watched Tsukiyama right himself and try to regain some of his charm. It didn’t work, but again the thought of how _cute_ Tsukiyama was when he was all hot and bothered, skirting the bed with uncharacteristic shyness. He patted the bedspread beside his legs, inviting his partner to join him on the bed and giving Tsukiyama the opportunity to continue touching him. 

Tsukiyama joined him without hesitation, prying his legs apart and bowing his head to press his face back between Kaneki’s thighs. As he moved to sling both legs over his shoulders again, Kaneki stopped him.

“Use your fingers this time.” His voice didn’t waver, expression stoic as ever as he shoved Tsukiyama’s face away. 

As Tsukiyama moved closer, lying his head on Kaneki’s stomach in a way that was way too affectionate to be for comfort, he stuck a few fingers in his mouth to wet them. Kaneki, feeling daring, plucked his fingers from his mouth, sucking them into his own when maintaining eye contact. It made Tsukiyama’s eyes roll back in an embarrassing fashion and dragged an involuntary sound between a whine and a moan from his throat. The fire in the pit of Kaneki’s stomach roared, and his scraped his teeth against Tsukiyama’s fingers as he opened his mouth back up.

“Go ahead.” He didn’t sound as confident as he did before, catching his breath as Tsukiyama’s wet fingers migrated between his thighs.

His breath caught in his throat shortly after as Tsukiyama pushed his middle finger into him, going slow and turning his head to kiss Kaneki’s stomach through his shirt. It was a nice distraction, but a better one when he moved his shirt up to let Tsukiyama kiss and mouth at his bare skin. Before long, the pain of the stretch between his legs was gone and he was squirming and unconsciously trying to press his thighs together to provide something- anything- more than the slow friction Tsukiyama was giving him.

“Slow down. I’ve got you, mon coeur.” His forefinger joined the fray, and Kaneki, hummed in appreciation, “I told you I’d make you feel good, I’m never one to break my promises.”

“Can you shut the hell up, then?” There was no malice behind the words, only unrestrained desire. It stroked Tsukiyama’s ego beyond words.

He occupied his mouth kissing the jut of Kaneki’s hip bone, wanting so badly to bite down and get a real taste of him. It made his mouth water and his body temperature raise a few degrees. Tsukiyama curled his fingers and pressed up hard, kissing up the front of Kaneki’s body to kiss his mouth again, licking into his mouth when he moaned. Kaneki’s hands grabbed at his shoulders, nails digging mercilessly in as he rocked his hips against Tsukiyama’s fingers. 

Almost completely wrapped up in the sound of Kaneki’s moans and gasps, Tsukiyama stopped kissing his mouth, instead branding his neck with the same dark bruises that adorned his own. By the time Kaneki was close, his face was flushed from effort and arousal and his legs had fallen open, twitching and jerking every now and again. Tsukiyama wanted to make him come, he wanted to see him come undone and unravelled under just his fingers. He also, however, wanted to hear Kaneki ask for it, so he retracted his fingers, sealing his mouth around them to lick them clean.

He didn’t hear Kaneki’s response to his pleasure being cut short, blindsided once again by the divine taste he was licking off of his fingers. His pants were already tighter than they needed to be, well past the point of discomfort, but he had no intention of letting anything go to waste. Laying his head on Kaneki’s stomach again, he continued his mission of cleaning off his fingers, groaning and humming to himself.

“Sit up.” Kaneki sounded suspiciously neutral again, despite yearning undertone in his voice. “And get your pants off, you don’t need them.”

Tsukiyama did what he was told, even having the decency to take his fingers out of his mouth and use both hands; it was a difficult feat, but he managed. He also, in his shuffling, was sure to dig around his pocket and secure proper protection. Kaneki moved into his lap once it was bare and empty, perched on his knees for leverage.

“You haven’t asked to take a bite of me yet.” He ground their hips together with a sigh, “When I imagined this, I figured you’d still be desperate for a taste of me.”

“You’ve thought of this?” Tsukiyama could hardly contain his elation, “And I’ve been craving the taste of you since you got here, I just haven’t bit you yet.”

“You haven’t thought of asking?” Kaneki’s shirt came over his head, disappearing off the edge of the bed, “I may be feeling generous today.”

The mere thought of tasting his blood made Tsukiyama’s hips rock forward and his face press into Kaneki’s neck. A peal of laughter shook both of their frames, and Kaneki stroked his hand through Tsukiyama’s hair.

“Just this once, I’ll let you, so long as it isn’t fatal,” His voice took on a lower register, palms pressing against his chest.

Tsukiyama nodded and mouthed as the soft skin of Kaneki’s shoulder, hands shaking with anticipation against his bare sides.

As he sank down, Tsukiyama bit down. Kaneki cried out in pain and arched his back in pleasure, caught between the two in both the best and worst way. Blood ran enticingly down the front of his body, spilling from where Tsukiyama was greedily lapping at his shoulder. He bottomed out with a helpless whine, thighs twitching as his body adjusted and his shoulder throbbed against the invasive tongue licking up his blood. Somewhere, alongside the pain, it felt unfairly good, touching a depraved part of him that like the way it ached. The pleasure was taking him out of his head, so far that he almost missed when Tsukiyama pulled away with a red stained mouth and active kakugon. He managed to focus on, and hopefully commit to memory, the sight of Tsukiyama crying tears of either pleasure, joy, or both, looking so perfect he could be a melting wax figure.

The look that crossed Kaneki’s face was one so soft, so sweet, it knocked Tsukiyama off his game. It took only one movement to get Kaneki on his back, royally pissing him off and earning Tsukiyama a scowl when he went back down to continue licking at the perfectly symmetrical bite on his shoulder. He kept their hips flush against one another, not wanting to rush Kaneki’s adjustment to the intrusion. It didn’t stop him from hiking one of his legs around his waist, however, imagining how good it’d feel to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of Kaneki's thigh. He settled for the smooth, warm skin of his chest for a while, nipping and sucking more bruises against the skin until he received a complaint. 

“If you’re so eager to be on top, you’re free to get on with fucking me.” Kaneki allowed annoyance to leak into his voice.

“Oh, Sweet Kaneki, I’ve not a single intention of fucking you,” His words were punctuated with a line of searing kisses down the center of Kaneki’s chest, “I want only to make love to you until mine is the only name you can remember.”

“Well,” Admittedly, his words threw Kaneki into a bit of a tailspin, “Hurry up, I don’t want to be here all night.”

Tsukiyama’s hands mapped every inch of Kaneki’s torso on their way to interlocking their fingers. His hips moved a back and forth rhythm that, while slow and gentle, drove Kaneki’s eyes rolling back and toes curling. As the time between long, slow drives forward shortened, the exchange of sound between them did as well, resulting in a divine mixture of moans from Tsukiyama and gasps from Kaneki. In the end, however, it was Kaneki that forced words from his gasps and hums of pleasure.

“Shuu…” His voice was punched out and short-winded, “Please don’t stop.”

Tsukiyama’s hips stuttered at the utterance of his given name, swearing under his breath and praying to any god listening that Kaneki was already too close to notice.

“Oh, you like it when I call you that, huh?” A smug smirk found its way to Kaneki’s face. “Faster, Shuu, I want to _feel_ it.” 

As badly as Tsukiyama wanted to make slow and sweet love to Kaneki, he obeyed the command, savoring the unexpected cry it forced out of Kaneki. His back arched once more, and it was the most incredible thing Tsukiyama had ever laid eyes on. He didn’t want to blink, much less stop and risk losing the downright eatable expression that’d pinched its way onto Kaneki’s face with each calculated thrust. Despite the blood drying on his mouth, Tsukiyama was starving and his brain cried for him to eat Kaneki up while he still had the chance.

Kaneki’s skin was riddled with shallow bites, wet with a thin layer of blood and sweat when Tsukiyama’s level head went out the window. His hips moved with far less rhythm, closely resembling a dog with the way he rubbed and rocked against Kaneki, kissing and biting without permission. Kaneki made a myriad of noises, so close to his release and yet nothing was enough to push him over the edge. He was twitching and close to crying himself when Tsukiyama came, unreserved and shaking with his arms wound tight like a vise around Kaneki’s midsection.

They rolled together, putting Kaneki back on top, “You can keep going for me, can’t you?” 

“Anything,” The word broke on a soft sob, “Anything for you, sweet Kaneki.”

Kaneki worked his hips with a determination that showed in the furrow of his brow and the overstimulated whimpers underneath him. Tsukiyama’s nails scratched helplessly at his back, toes curled tight enough to cramp. And then Kaneki came hard with a cry of his own, eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide open. His grand finish pulled a final strangled sob from Tsukiyama’s mouth as he rocked the both of them through it. As he came back down, Kaneki crumpled sideways, shifting onto his back after a minute or so for easier breathing.

Tsukiyama’s head was heavy on his chest after they got comfy, but it was a nice kind of heavy. His blissed out expression was too cute to deny anyways, so it wasn’t like Kaneki could even say no. So, close to sleep and sticky beyond much repair, they lied with each other.

“You were excellent tonight.” Kaneki finger-combed through his hair, smiling as the jump in his pulse, “Almost makes me want to indulge you again someday.”

“I can only hope, il mio amore.” Tsukiyama shut his eyes, curled up against Kaneki’s body like an overgrown kitten.

Before he dozed off to sleep, Kaneki reflected on how full he felt, as opposed to the time he spent sleeping alone, feeling as such. It was nice to have someone with him, not that he’d ever confess to it.

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify this probably counts an canon divergence because i havent read past kaneki leaving tsukiyama crying on the roof begging him to stay and this takes place after that though ive no clue when and im not about to read w a concussion to forgive my lack of knowledge though if you have suggestions for tags i should add lmk!


End file.
